


What Tangled Webs We Weave

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Animal Transformation, Arachnophobia, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston wants to ask Mitch to the Halloween dance and goes about it the wrong way.





	What Tangled Webs We Weave

“Sorry I’m late guys.” Mitch dropped into a chair at the library table where his friends were studying, leaning his backpack against the table leg. “Where’s Auston?” McDavid and Strome were engrossed in an argument over something in a math textbook and didn’t look up but Kapanen snickered.

Nylander nudged Kapanen with his elbow. “Look behind you,” he suggested innocently.

Mitch felt something prickle against the side of his neck and turned his head to see an enormous black spider crawling onto his shoulder. Mitch shrieked and jumped to his feet, knocking the hideous creature off of his shoulder onto the desk as his chair crashed to the floor. The spider looked dazed and Mitch grabbed McDavid’s book to finish it off.

“Mitch no!” Kapanen shouted, diving into the way just as Mitch threw the book at the spider, which scuttled out of the way just in time. The book hit Kapanen’s shoulder instead, bouncing off onto the floor.

“Shit! Are you okay Kappy?” Mitch asked as Kapanen clutched his shoulder, doubled over in pain.

“What are you boys doing over here?”

They all jumped at the stern voice of the school librarian, Nylander grabbing the spider and hiding it under the table while Mrs. Wynne’s attention was still on the chair and book on the floor, her eyes narrowed.

Mitch scrambled to pick up the chair, while Strome retrieved the textbook.

“Sorry Mrs. Wynne,” McDavid apologized. “It won’t happen again.” He gave her his patented bashful farm-boy look and she crumbled.

“Very well,” she glared at the rest of the boys. “Keep the noise down.”

“You really have to teach us how to do that sometime,” Nylander said shaking his head.

McDavid just grinned. “What’s going on?” he asked now that his attention had been forced off of the math problem.

Nylander and Kapanen looked at each other, then Nylander set the spider on the floor. A second later it transformed into Auston Matthews.

“You guys are jerks,” Mitch said angrily, his heart still racing. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the library door.

“Mitch wait!” Auston hurried after him. “Please let me explain!” He got in front of Mitch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders.”

“I’m not afraid,” Mitch muttered blushing. “I just…don’t like them.”

“I’d been trying to ask you to the Halloween dance for the past week and then Kappy suggested maybe doing something to break the ice and Willy said…I know it was stupid of me to listen to their ideas, it doesn’t even make sense now, but—”

“You were going to ask me to the dance?” Mitch interrupted.

“Yeah.” Auston bit his lip. “If I haven’t completely screwed up my chance, would you like to go to the dance with me?”

“I’d love to go with you.”

Auston’s face brightened. “Really?”

Mitch nodded. “Just promise not to turn into spiders around me anymore?”

“Promise!” Auston crossed his heart, grinning. “Not sure about Kappy, but you did hit him with a textbook so you might want to call that one even, but Willy’s afraid of bats. I could swoop around his head a few times if you’d like.”

“Nah that’s okay,” Mitch said. “I think I’ll give him a pass this once.” He grinned. “Though maybe I won’t tell him that right away.”


End file.
